Reverse
by SingerWriterActressFanfics
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are accidentally sent back in time, their roles in society reverse: Hermione is the daughter of the man of the house, and Draco is a servant boy. Draco may not like to admit it, but he is going to need Hermione's help to make it through this.


**Hello, after all this time! I'm back! How are we all, my gosh it's been a long time! This is set during their fifth year of Hogwarts. ****I do not own Harry Potter! ****I hope that this is better written than my previous stories! Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave any feedback!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking down the halls of Hogwarts School by herself, as her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were running late, so she was on her way to her Potions class with Professor Snape without them, not caring if they were late.

She didn't much care for Professor Snape and how he treated his students, particularly Neville Longbottom, who was a bit slow, but kind, and intelligent to some extent, all the same. She always vowed to herself that the next time she saw Snape mistreat any of his students again, she would take serious action. She wasn't quite sure how, but she knew that she wouldn't stand by helplessly and watch it any longer.

She began to form a plan in her mind of how to catch Snape out, preferably in front of the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and Ministry official, Dolores Umbridge, who had taken quite a fancy to firing teachers that did not fit to her standard of teaching.

Hermione was in the middle of forming her plan when she walked down the final flight of stairs to the dungeons of Hogwarts, where the class, as usual, would be taken, when she saw the worst thing a solitary Gryffindor can see, not mentioning her blood status that seemed to be the biggest target for these particular bullies.

Before her, leaning against the stone wall outside the door of the Potions classroom looking as arrogant and cruel as ever was Draco Malfoy and his two very dim sidekicks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Hermione tried to turn around and wait at the top of the stairs for the class before hers to finish, however, Draco had seen her and began his usual stream of insults of "Mudblood" and many more insulting her blood and her looks before she even had the chance to turn around. However, she stuck to her plan and turned around and started walking up the stairs when Draco muttered something under his breath that sounded like a curse or a charm.

Hermione turned around to see Draco pointing his wand towards her with a horrible smile on his face, which, in her previous experiences, meant that something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly she felt herself getting smaller and smaller. She shrank down to the size of a small bird. She looked up pleadingly at Malfoy and his friends and begged them to make her her normal size again. "Please. Stop it! Change me back!" She shouted as they began to chase her, trying to step on her.

"Enough!" Commanded a deep booming voice. The four students immediately realised that Professor Snape was stood at the door of the classroom, having finished his lesson, and had watched, rather amused, as the three boys had chased a pocket sized Hermione around the bottom of the staircase. "Please watch your step, and mind that you don't step on Miss Granger as you leave," he sniggered to the third year class that had just finished.

Some of the students walking past looked amazed at what Draco had done, whilst some looked sorry for Hermione, but worst of all were the students that walked past laughing. Hermione began sobbing quietly as the last students left roaring with laughter, and chanting "Pintsized", which Hermione guessed would be her new nickname once everyone found out.

"Now, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, taking out his wand. "Let's return you to your normal size."

A couple of seconds later she was the same height as before, just as the rest of the class appeared. "Are you alright?" Asked Ron, who had a particular hatred for Malfoy, and knew that someone being alone with him and his friend meant trouble. Hermione assured him that she was fine, and the class went in.

This lesson, Snape told them, they would be making a potion that would make a person physically travel back in time in pairs that he had assigned. Snape had seen how cruel Malfoy had been to Hermione, and so callously decided that they would be an amusing pair to watch.

Hermione complained that she shouldn't have to work with the person that had just shrunk her down to the size of a small animal, and Draco was delighted at the opportunity to make her suffer more.

Reluctantly, the pair began to prepare their potion, working quickly and silently, and without interruption.

Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan had finished preparing their potion, whilst Draco and Hermione had almost finished theirs working at the front of the classroom, and so Neville decided to take their potion to the front of the classroom to show Snape and have it tested for its accuracy. However, whilst carrying his potion, Neville lost sight of a spilled part of potion on the floor, and fell, the potion instantly covering Draco and Hermione, who immediately fell to the floor.

* * *

**November 1813**

Draco woke up suddenly to the sound of a pan being beaten with a spoon. "Get off your arses and get ready! We've got breakfast and lunch to make!" boomed a great voice.

Before he knew it, Draco was pulling on the closest clothes that he could find and pealing a giant pile of potatoes for the lunch that day. Having never done a day's manual work in his life, and often relying heavily on magic and other people to do simple things, he found it extremely difficult.

He had no idea what he was doing or where he was, but Draco knew exactly who was to blame: _Granger._

After he had finished attempting to peel the potatoes, which, after a kind maid had shown him how to do it, became a little easier, the man with the booming voice shouted "Malfoy, take the young lady's breakfast upstairs,"

Him. Draco Malfoy. _Serve _someone else. He felt very indignant as he picked up the silver tray and walked up the stairs out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. There was a maid, who was around Hermione's age with jet black hair hidden underneath a cap, opening the curtains to large windows. "Good morning, miss," said the maid cheerfully.

"Good morning," replied Hermione surprised. She had no idea who the young girl was, or even where or when she was. The last thing she remembered was feeling a liquid drenching her. She immediately assumed that someone had accidently spilled their time travel potion on her, but she realised it mustn't have been just her when the door opened and, of all people, Draco Malfoy, dressed in a serving suit, walked in carrying a silver tray with a look of thunder on his face.

Hermione had to do all that she could to stop herself from laughing. She thanked Draco for bringing her breakfast, and was left alone.

She ate her breakfast quickly, and called, as she presumed she should, her maids to help her dress. She wore a light blue dress and, unfortunately for Hermione, a corset. She realised very quickly why women during this time period were so prone to swooning: a small diet and little room for breathing.

Later that day Hermione saw Draco again, and they stood aside to try and find out what was happening. "What the fuck is going on?" Draco hissed at Hermione.

"I honestly don't know, Malfoy," whispered Hermione harshly. "I think we've been sent back in time, around the 1800s, so we need to act as naturally as possible until we figure something out. No magic, I'm pretty sure this is a muggle house."

"This definitely is a muggle house: no house elves and no one's used magic. I can't believe this has happened! I don't even have my wand with me!" Complained Draco.

* * *

Professor McGonagall rushed into the Hospital Wing at an alarming pace. "What is it? What's happened?" She asked Professor Snape.

"It would appear, Minerva that your student," he glared at Neville who was stood beside him, "has been as clumsy as usual, and has sent Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy's consciousness back in time. Had the potion been effectively made, then they would have been physically sent back in time, and a simple charm would be all required to bring them back. However, obviously the potion was not effectively made, and so it will require a potion made from mandrakes to return their consciousness back to their bodies, and the yearly supply of mandrakes will not be mature for another month."

"So they'll be stuck in the past for a month? Is there nothing we can do?" Asked McGonagall.

"I'm afraid the damage has been done,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
